Always Looking at You
by Eirlys Rin
Summary: Junmyeon menyukai Yifan, tetangganya yang sekaligus juga merangkap sebagai teman kecilnya. Eh teman kecil? Bagaimana bisa mereka disebut teman kecil kalau berbicara pun jarang krisho, warning: yaoi, bxb, typo(s),
1. Chapter 1

_**DUK DUK DUK**_

Bunyi bola basket yang dipantulkan ke lantai kayu terdengar menggelegar di seluruh area penjuru Sekolah, mengisi kekosongan ruangan berukuran luas yang memang sengaja dibuat untuk tempat bermain basket saat kegiatan olahraga dan juga sebagai tempat anak - anak klub basket mengasah kemampuan mereka.

Wajar jika bunyi bola basket yang sebenarnya tidak begitu kencang itu bisa terdengar sampai kemana - mana, jam dinding yang tergelantung di atas sana telah menunjukkan jarum pendeknya di angka 5, yang artinya, kegiatan belajar sudah selesai beberapa waktu yang lalu, hanya terlihat beberapa murid yang masih terlihat berlalu lalang di area sekolah terutama di kantin, tempat favorit semua orang -coret-termasuk author-coret- untuk melepaskan penat setelah berkutat seharian dengan buku pelajaran sambil mengobrol ringan dengan teman sembari ditemani cemilan - cemilan kecil.

Berbeda dengan pria jangkung yang satu ini, kalau temannya lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di kantin sepulang sekolah, ia lebih memilih untuk melatih kemampuan bermain basketnya yang menurutnya masih kurang, jangan salah sangka, dia adalah pemenang mvp terbanyak sekaligus kapten basketball di sekolahnya, tapi bukan berarti ia menjadi sombong dan menjadi malas latihan, tapi sebaliknya, ia tetap berusaha mengasah kemapuannya hingga lebih baik lagi.

Setelah men- _dribble_ beberapa kali, ia dengan cepat melempar bola basket ditangannya yang sudah basah terkena keringatnya sendiri, wajar saja ia terus berlatih sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Tersenyum kecil ketika bola basket itu dengan mudahnya melewati benda berjaring - jaring putih itu sehingga mencetakan 3 poin, karena ia melempar dari arah jauh.

Dan lelaki itu tak sadar ada yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi diluar sana.

 _fanmyeonie_

Kim Junmyeon mengerang tertahan saat merasakan otot - otot lehernya terasa kaku, menggerakannya ke kiri dan kanan sehingga menghasilkan bunyi krek yang menyilukan bagi beberapa orang.

Melepas kacamata bacanya yang sedari tadi bertengger hidung mancungnya, meregangkan tangannya lalu melirik jam yang melingkar ditangannya, jam 5 sore.

Hhh, pantas saja otot lehernya terasa sangat kaku, ia telah menunduk selama dua jam dengan posisi tak berubah, ia berdiri, merutuki kebiasaan dirinya yang tak pernah ingat waktu dan tak sadar akan keadaan sekitarnya jika sudah bertemu dengan buku kesukannya, mungkin ia tak akan sadar jika sekililingnya sedang mengalami gempa bumi.

Bahkan pinggangnya pun terasa sangat sakit, kalau begini, ia merasa seperti kakek - kakek yang selalu sakit dimana - mana saat melakukan aktifitas berat.

Menutup buku kecil setebal 5 cm di hadapannya, ia pun segera bergegas pulang sebelum satpam sekolahnya itu mengunci gerbang sekolah, tersenyum kecil menyapa penjaga perpustakaan ketika ia akan keluar dari ruangan yang jarang didatangi oleh para murid itu.

Bersenandung pelan ketika menelusuri tangga sekolahnya, sedikit terusik saat mendengar bunyi bola basket yang di pantulkan ke lantai kayu, bertanya - tanya, siapa orang yang masih di sekolah pada saat jam segini selain dirinya -tidak termasuk anak - anak yang berada di kantin.

Bunyinya terdengar semakin kencang saat mendekati ruangan basket, sekolahnya itu memang salah satu sekolah paling mahal di seantero Seoul, bukan bermaksud sombong, bahkan sekolahnya itu menyediakan ruangan - ruangan khusus tempat mereka menyalurkan bakat mereka, termasuk ruangan basket ini, bersyukurlah karena ia termasuk keluarga yang cukup kaya di Seoul.

Penasaran, ia berjalan menuju ke arah jendela jendela kecil yang berada di sana, yang menghubungkan langsung dunia luar dengan ruang basket, ia menjijit kecil agar dapat melihat siapa yang sedang bermain basket, sedikit kesusahan untuk melihat kebawah sana, karena pemandangan di jendela hanya kursi - kursi penonton (ngerti gak maksudnya? ._.)

Sekilas, ia melihat sosok tinggi dibawah sana, sedang memantulkan bola coklat bergaris - garis hitam itu dengan tangan besarnya, tidak begitu jelas.

Dengan bersusah payah, akhirnya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok pemuda tersebut, sedikit terkesiap melihat kapten basketball yang telah membawa nama sekolahnya itu kemana - mana, tanpa sadar, ia ikutan tersenyum kecil ketika pria tersebut berhasil mencetak skor.

"Ya! Suho hyung!" tersentak kaget ketika seseorang memanggil namanya dengan kencang, ia melirik cepat ke arah pemuda di bawah sana, bernafas lega ketika pria tersebut tetap fokus dengan latihannya.

'"Byun Baekhyun, tidak bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu itu? Suaramu terdengar kemana - mana." omelnya ketika pria mungil -tidak semungil dirinya- itu sudah berada dihadapannya.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa pelan, "Hehe mian mian, hyung kenapa masih disini? pasti kebablasan diperpustakaan lagi." sedikit keheranan walau ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Tersenyum kecil ketika melihat tingkah laku sahabat terdekatnya, sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut, "Begitulah, kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?"

"Biasa, santai di kantin, aku baru saja akan pulang ketika aku melihatmu disini, menatap intense pada jendela itu, apasih yang kau lihat disitu?" Baekhyun yang memang anaknya suka penasaran ikutan mengintip jendela tersebuit, mengeluarkan smirknya ketika melihat seseorang pemuda tampan di sana.

"Ohh, Wu Yifan..." muka Junmyeon memerah mendengarnya.

"Hhh, kenapa kau selalu melihat ke arahnya sih? Kau kan bisa menyapanya daripada hanya sekedar menatapnya seperti orang idiot." Tepat menusuk hati Kim Junmyeon atau lebih seorang dipanggil Suho.

"Kau tahu sendiri Baek, aku bukanlah seseorang yang bagus dalam percakapan, aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa ketika berhadapan dengannya."

"Kaukan tetangganya sekaligus teman masa kecilnya, masa tak ada satupun yang bisa kau bicarakan?"

"Sudah kubilang Baek, dia bukan teman masa kecil, dia hanya-"

"Seseorang yang tinggal disebelahmu dan kebetulan sudah dari lahir menjadi tetanggaku," lanjut Baekhyun memotong perkataan Suho.

"Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya." Suho hanya tertawa mendengar perkataab Baekhyun, dengan segera menarik tangan lelaki cerewet itu sebelum mengoceh lebih parah lagi, bisa - bisa lelaki itu, Yifan, menyadari kehadirannya.

Tawa dan senyuman mengiringi perjalanan mereka ketika menuju jalan ke rumah.

Kenyataannya Kim Junmyeon memang mencintai Wu Yifan, tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecilnya.

TBC

Hai hai semuanya, ini baru prolognya aja, kalau banyak responnya aku lanjut, kalau gak yaudah /baper(?)/ maaf bukannya ngelanjutin ff lama malah buat ff baru sebenernya lagi ngelanjutin when we met again tapi gatau selesenya kapan, maklum susah menimbulkan chemistri dari kapel yang terbuang eh salah tenggelam, jadi belom bisa dipastiin, dan lagi maaf kalau judulnya aneh, yg punya saran, kasih tau ke aku aja, nanti dapet hadiah (padahal gatau hadiahnya apaan), oke daripada ini fanfic makin panjang, boleh minta reviewnya?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Always Looking at You

Main Cast: Kim Junmyeon

Wu Yifan

Other Cast: Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort (?)

Rated: T

Disclaimer: EXO © SMEntertainment

Yifan © His own entertainment

Always Looking at You © fanmyeonie

Warning: OOC, Typos, BoyxBoy alur kecepetan, keanehan tingkat tinggi

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Namja tersebut bernama Kim Junmyeon, lelaki yang akan berumur 18 tahun saat Mei nanti, memiliki perawakan mung- maksudku tidak begitu tinggi -iya, dia hanya mempunyai tinggi sekitar 173cm-an- dan dia benci sekali dipanggil mungil.. Hei! Dia ini juga laki-laki tahu.

Mempunyai teman yang relatif sedikit, wajar saja, kerjaannya saja setiap hari hanya berkunjung ke perpustakaan, jadi temannya hanya setumpuk bacaan buku membosankan bagi orang-orang tapi menarik baginya.

Tapi walaupun begitu, dia mempunyai seorang sahabat yang sangat berharga dan berarti bagi dirinya, Byun Baekhyun, lelaki yang tak kalah mungilnya dari Junmyeon ini mempunyai umur setahun lebih muda, tetapi ia setingkat dengan Junmyeon, katanya sih ibunya memasukinya ke TK setahun lebih cepat (aku nggak tau disana ada tk apa nggak jadi anggep aja ada ya).

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang entah mengapa bisa tidak bosan dengannya, dan dia sudah menjadi teman sebangkunya sejak kelas sepuluh, Baekhyun anak yang periang dan mempunyai banyak teman, tapi anehnya ia malah memilih bersahabat dengannya.

Hanya Baekhyunlah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui rahasia terbesar Kim Junmyeon, yaitu kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu menyukai tetangganya yang juga berjenis kelamin sama.

Memang terdengar aneh bukan mendengar seseorang lelaki menyukai sesama lelaki lainnya? Bukannya Junmyeon sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perempuan - perempuan cantik yang berada di kelasnya maupun adik kelasnya yang manis - manis.

Ia tetap menganggap bahwa mereka semua adalah gadis yang baik, hanya saja ia sama sekali tak merasakan adanya getaran aneh didadanya ataupun merasa beribu-ribu kupu-kupu bagai keluar dari perutnya ketika tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh tangan milik adik kelasnya saat membantu gadis tersebut membereskan bukunya yang jatuh bereserakan karena bersenggolan dengannya.

Anehnya, ia justru merasakan perasaan seperti itu saat pertama kali menyaksikan pertandingan basket sekolahnya melawan sekolah kota sebelah.

Awalnya ia dipaksa oleh Baekhyun untuk menonton pertandingan olahraga sekolah mereka, alasannya sih agar ia tak bosan hanya bermain di perpustakaan setiap hari, ia ingin memprotes, pada kenyataannya ia membaca buku bukan bermain, tapi Baekhyun mana peduli.

Lalu dengan terpaksa ia ikut duduk menemani Baekhyun di barisan deret murid-murid _SM High School_ yang sangat berapi - api mendukung sekolah mereka agar menjadi juara.

Junmyeon tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik dengan kegiatan olahraga manapun, tidak terkecuali basket, alasannya hanya satu, kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah, jadi Junmyeon tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk melakukan olahraga berat.

Makanya, ia tak begitu banyak menaruh perhatian terhadap pertandingan dihadapannya semakin memanas, ia juga tidak mempedulikan teriakan teman-temannya yang makin menggila.

Sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat menarik perhatiannya, sang _captain_ dengan nomor punggung 4, alias tetangganya.

Junmyeon tahu bahwa Yifan sudah bergabung dalam tim basket sejak mereka masih menduduki jenjang _junior high_ , walau mereka memasuki sekolah yang berbeda waktu itu.

Ia memang sering mendapati lelaki itu sedang memasuki rumahnya dengan seragam basketnya dan sebuah bola di tangannya pada sore hari saat ia ingin membuang sampah.

Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana lincahnya permainan basket sang _captain_ yang juga merangkap sebagai _center_ menerima bola dari kawannya dan langsung menembaknya ke dalam ring, atau bagaimana tangguhnya ia saat berada dalam posisi bertahan.

Jujur semua orang yang menyaksikkan hal tersebut pasti terkagum-kagum dengan gerakan Yifan termasuk Junmyeon yang ternyata mulai tertarik dengan pertandingannya.

Tetapi ada satu hal pasti yang membuat hati Kim Junmyeon berdebar pertama kalinya untuk seseorang selain permainan bola basket orang itu yang mengesankan, yaitu..

Senyuman yang terukir di wajah sang _captain_ setelah berhasil mencetak skor.

 _ **fanmyeonie~**_

Sejak saat itu Junmyeon mulai sering memperhatikan Yifan, mulai dari saat ia latihan, di kantin, di perkarangan rumahnya hingga selalu hadir dalam setiap pertandingannya, ditemani oleh Baekhyun pastinya, ia tinggal beralasan bahwa ia datang menemani Baekhyun jika suatu saat nanti ia tertangkap basah oleh Yifan, hanya sekedar untuk berjaga - jaga saja.

Junmyeon sadar, ia paham dan jelas ia tahu bahwa tingkah lakunya sudah seperti stalker atau remaja perempuan yang sedang menyukai seorang laki-laki di komik _shoujo_ yang tak sengaja ia baca di toko buku yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Mengajaknya berbicara lalu mengobrol bersama? Tidak tidak mungkin, Junmyeon adalah orang yang pemalu.

Yifan kan teman masa kecilnya? Heh ia bahkan tak yakin bahwa mereka bisa disebut teman masa kecil kalau berbicara berdua saja jarang.

Lalu kenapa bisa kedua lelaki yang seumuran ini tidak berteman walau kenyataannya mereka sudah menjadi tetangga sejak lahir? Apakah karena kedua orangtua mereka adalah musuh sehingga kedua orang itu ikutan bermusuhan juga? Tidak, tentu saja tidak, keluarga Kim dan keluarga Wu menjalin hubungan keluarga yang sangat baik.

Lantas kenapa? Jawabannya mudah saja, Junmyeon, waktu ia kecil dulu daya tahan tubuhnya sangat lemah.

Padahal dulu, waktu usianya masih sangat belia, sekitar 3 tahun, ia hanya bermain diluar sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba saja suhu tubuhnya menurun, dadanya sesak, dan batuk-batuk, selalu begitu jika terlalu lama berada di luar rumah.

Akibat penyakitnya itu, Junmyeon lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya berada di dalam rumah, Mrs. Kim yang tak tega melihat anaknya yang hanya bisa bermain di dalam rumah, membeli banyak buku yang cukup untuk mengusir rasa kebosanannya, mungkin itu penyebab Junmyeon menjadi seorang maniak buku seperti sekarang.

Di saat anak lain bisa bebas bermain dan mencari teman sebanyak mungkin, ia harus berdiam diri di rumahnya, mungkin ini merupakan faktor penting mengapa Junmyeon menjadi anak yang pemalu, ia tak bisa bergaul dengan teman seumurannya mungkin bukan karena tak bisa tapi karena ia memang tak mengerti bagaimana caranya berteman.

Dan lagi ia selalu diantar pergi dan pulang sekolah oleh orang tuanya, hal itu berlangsung hingga dirinya menjadi kelas _senior_ di _junior high!_

Junmyeon bertekad untuk menjadi mandiri dan tak selalu bergantung pada orang tuanya memasuki jenjang _senior high_ , ia merasa semua perlakuan orang tuanya yang terlalu berlebihan tidak ada gunanya bagi perkembangan kesehatannya, ia harus melawan penyakitnya ini, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menaikki bus untuk pergi dan pulang ke sekolah, toh tubuhnya tak selemah waktu dia kecil dulu.

Reaksi orang tuanya saat pertama kali ia memberitahukan hal itu tentu saja tidak disetujui, tapi ia berusaha keras meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya, pada akhirnya keputusannya itu disetujui.

Ternyata memang benar, kondisi tubuh Junmyeon memang jauh lebih baik saat ia mulai pulang pergi dengan bus daripada diantar orang tuanya terus.

Tapi walau ruang lingkup bermainnya sudah tak dibatasi lagi, ia tetap saja susah bergaul dengan orang lain, untungnya saja ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun di _senior high,_ ia benar-benar bersyukur berteman dengan Baekhyun yang faktanya memang orang yang ceria, Baekhyun yang menyeretnya keluar dari kesendirian yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Sedangkan Yifan? Jangan tanya, dia adalah anak yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berkebalikan dengan Junmyeon.

Kalau Junmyeon waktu kecil tidak bisa diluar rumah dalam jangka waktu yang lama, Yifan malah takkan pulang sebelum jam lima sore.

Ia akan memainkan banyak permainan jika sudah bertemu teman-temannya, sampai ibunya harus terlebih dahulu menghampirinya dan memberitahuinya bahwa hari sudah semakin sore, dan tentu saja disertai dengan omelan, tak jarang Junmyeon melihat bekas luka dipipi Yifan dari kaca jendela kamarnya.

Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah saling mengobrol, tak mungkinkan kau tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan seseorang yang telah menjadi tetanggamu sejak lahir, walau hanya sekedar salam basa-basi saat mereka tak sengaja berpas-pasan, hal kecil tersebut sudah membuat dirinya bahagia.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Joon."

Seperti ini, saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu di depan pagar rumah masing-masing, mengagetkan Junmyeon yang baru saja melangkahkan keluar kakinya.

"Ah yah, Yifan, selamat... pagi." dan juga selalu seperti ini, ia akan menjadi gugup dan dadanya berdebar tak karuan saat sudah berhadapan dengan namja tinggi ini.

"Kau juga mau ke sekolahkan, mau berangkat bareng?" tawaran Yifan terdengar seperti lotre bernilai miliaran juta di telinga Junmyeon.

"Ehhh? aduh itu, aku.." Yifan menatapnya dengan bingung, Junmyeon bisa mengetahui hal itu dari sorot matanya.

"Emm maaf, ada barang yang ketinggalan, kau duluan saja!" setelah mengatakan itu, Junmyeon dengan terburu-buru memasuki lagi perkarangan rumahnya meninggalkan Yifan yang kebingungan.

Sesudahnya, ia akan memperhatikan Yifan dari jendela rumahnya, menunggu hingga laki-laki itu sudah pergi jauh, baru ia kembali keluar rumahnya, dan menapaki jalan yang sama yang dilalui Yifan untuk mencapai sekolahnya.

Selalu seperti itu.

TBC

Ngahahaha maap kalau jatuhnya gaje dan ngebosen di part ini, apa daya hasrat menulis sudah tak tertahankan, btw ini belom masuk inti ceritanya, inti ceritanya baru mulai di chapter depan, trs kayaknya sifatnya junmyeon sama yifan itu ketuker deh di realnya, harusnya yang pemalu itu yifan, yg banyak temen itu junmyeon /kayaknya sih, yasudahlah namanya juga fanfiction, hanya imajinasi, satu lagi, aku baru tau disini ada fandom exo next door jadi mending aku tetep post di screenplays atau pindahin aja kesana? Sarannya ya, juga jangan lupa reviewnya XD


End file.
